


Hickeys

by Tillyalf427



Series: Freed One Shots [19]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/M, Fluff, Hickeys, Love Bites, Revenge, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 18:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18145619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tillyalf427/pseuds/Tillyalf427
Summary: The five times Freed gave Y/n hickeys and the one time she got revenge.





	Hickeys

Freed Justine, Y/n had learnt recently, was a very possessive person. He wasn't a jealous person particularly, however, he enjoyed letting people know what was his. Which was exactly what had made Y/n's life hard over the past few weeks.

 

It had started a few weeks ago. Freed had confessed to her after copious amounts of teasing from his team and Y/n had in return confessed too. From then, they had been a couple. Y/n had predicted that Freed wouldn't be the sort of person to enjoy public displays of affection which was true to some extent. They would often hold hands and Y/n sometimes found herself sleeping against his shoulder however, when they left the guild and headed home, it was different. The rune mage would often place gentle kisses on Y/n's face and hands and he would wrap his arms protectively around her whilst they watched movies or slept. Another thing that Freed seemed to love doing was kissing his way down Y/n's neck and catching her off guard, sucking large purple marks onto her neck and collarbones.

And of course, someone always had to notice them.

The first time, the rune mage had left a rather large bruise just under her ear which she had attempted to cover using some concealer however, she hadn't anticipated that she would be challenged to a fight by Natsu and Gray. And of course, stupidly, she hadn't anticipated that Natsu's fire magic would make the guild ridiculously hot, leading to everyone in the guild hall sweating. It was just her luck to have picked a concealer which was not waterproof and so, by the time one of them surrendered, the purple bruise was on full display to the entire guild.

"Ha! Y/n what happened to your neck?" Natsu asked, bursting into laughter.

"Is that a hickey?" Gray joined in teasing the H/c girl who's face burned bright red.

"Shut up..." Y/n mumbled

"Damn, that is quite a big one as well," Gray laughed

"Freed has a big mouth!" Natsu grinned, shrinking away when the rune mage directed a glare at him.

The H/c girl shook her head in exasperation, making her way over to Freed and flopping down next to him, leaning against his shoulder.

"Damn you..." She mumbled, burying her face in his shoulder.

Freed grinned slightly and stroked her hair.

"I'm sorry," He spoke quietly and Y/n raised her head to look him in the eyes

"No you're not," She argued, seeing no regret in his eyes.

"Okay, maybe I'm not..." he agreed and Y/n pouted at him, dropping her head back onto his shoulder.

 

 

Luckily for Y/n, the jokes died out soon enough however, unluckily, Freed took this as a sign to give her another hickey.

This time he left a small dark one near the base of her neck and so she decided to wear a different top that would cover it. She should have known by now however that luck wasn't on her side. Ever.

Everything had been fine up until the point where Natsu and Gray started yet another fight in the guild hall, accidentally sending an attack in the direction of Mirajane who was currently carrying a tray full of drinks.

The white-haired girl tried to move to avoid the attack however she lost her balance, the tray of drinks tipping over...

And spilling over Y/n who was sat nearby.

The H/c girl squeaked and Mira began apologising which the H/c girl brushed off, turning her anger towards Natsu and Gray who were looking away sheepishly.

After sending an attack in the direction of the fire and ice mages, Y/n grimaced, her wet clothes sticking to her uncomfortably. Luckily, Mira offered to get her a change of clothes which she accepted gratefully.

If only things were as easy as they seemed.

Y/n had forgotten about the new bruise on her neck and thought nothing of it as she changed into a top which showed her collarbones and neck. She only noticed when Mira began chuckling, her face falling in realisation.

"Freed Justine I swear to God I'm going to end you!" the H/c girl headed over to her boyfriend, with a small glare for the second time that week.

Bixslow sat opposite the rune mage and grinned in amusement as Y/n approached Freed.

"Honestly Freed," Y/n whined with a pout again. The rune mage placed a gentle kiss on Y/n's forehead as a form of apology as the H/c girl sulked.

 

 

The next few days were uneventful and Y/n thought she was in the clear. The only recent bruise on her neck was on the back of her neck which could easily be covered by her hair. Or so she thought.

It just so happened that Lucy had recently been practising some new hairstyles and wanted to try one out on Y/n which she agreed to. After all, what harm could it do?

And so she sat at the bar with Cana and Lucy as the blonde began separating her hair into sections as the three talked.

A few minutes passed before Y/n heard Lucy giggling behind her, Cana asking what she was laughing at.

Lucy simply gestured for Cana to come and stand behind Y/n and the H/c girl immediately knew what they found so amusing.

"Don't even say it," Y/n warned, however, Cana ignored her.

"Damn, Y/n that's the third time in less than two weeks, is he trying to eat you?" 

The H/c girl tried to hide her face in her hands however, Cana gently grasped her wrists to stop her.

"It's okay, you should let the world know you're getting some," 

"Cana no! You're not helping..." Y/n blushed even more upon hearing this and Lucy laughed behind her.

"You need to get better at hiding them," Lucy commented and Y/n rolled her eyes at her friends

"I've tried and every time I have it's backfired," She whined, much to the amusement of the other two girls.

Lucy patted her shoulder as a form of comfort and the H/c girl buried her face in her hands.

 

 

The next time it happened, Y/n was on a mission with her boyfriend and the rest of the thunder legion. She had decided upon simply hiding the bruises with a scarf, thinking that Evergreen and Bixslow were less likely to tease her about it even if her scarf did move slightly.

However, when Freed had ended up with a rather large gash across his left arm, she hadn't thought twice before removing the scarf from her neck, tying it around the rune mages arm to stop the flow of blood. She had been so focussed on Freed that she was startled by a teasing wolf whistle coming from Bixslow.

"You'd think that it would be boring teasing you about this now but it's still pretty funny, you still get really embarrassed," Evergreen smirked and Y/n glared at both her and the seith mage.

Freed struggled to contain a grin as well, receiving a glare from Y/n himself which quickly wiped the amusement off his face

"Sorry, sorry," He apologised jokingly, to which Y/n replied with

"You better be," 

After which they headed back to the guild, Y/n preparing for the masses of teasing she would receive

 

 

The last time Freed gave her a hickey was unexpected. They were sat in the guild hall which was fairly quiet for a change which Freed decided to take full advantage of. The table they sat at was fairly hidden from the rest of the guild and so, he leaned down, his breath fanning against Y/n's neck as he gently kissed her neck before sucking hard, the H/c girl trying to push him away.

"Freed I swear if you don't st..."

The rune mage pulled away and Y/n realised how loudly she had spoken upon seeing the rest of the guild looking in their direction.

"Having fun there Y/n?" Cana called from her seat at the bar, making the H/c girl flush even more.

"I will get you back for this," Y/n spoke quietly to Freed who smirked.

"Oh, will you now?" He teased and Y/n began plotting her revenge.

 

 

A few days later, Freed agreed to do some training with Bixslow and so, he arrived at the guild early in the morning, not wearing his usual attire but instead a sleeveless black top and some loose pants. 

The rune mage was oblivious as he headed towards the room used for training, placing his stuff down and waiting for the seith mage to arrive.

Little did he know, Y/n had arranged with Bixslow to get her revenge on her boyfriend and so as the two were sparring with each other, the H/c girl snuck into the room, taking Freed's bag and leaving again, knowing that the bag contained his usual attire which could so easily ruin her plan.

She then waited until the two mages had finished their training, entering the room and hugging Freed from behind.

The rune mage seemed surprised however, he realised the H/c girls plan as she began nibbling and sucking on his neck, which was exposed due to his hair being in a ponytail, beginning to leave dark bruises here and there. Freed did nothing to stop her, knowing that he had brought his usual coat with him which could be used to cover the marks.

"I know what you're doing Y/n and if this is really the best revenge you can think of, you're going to have to try again," Freed teased and Y/n hummed in response, sucking another bruise onto his pale skin.

"Oh really? What a shame..." Y/n mumbled, releasing him before she was pulled into a kiss.

"Nice try though," He smirked

"I'll leave you to get changed then," Y/n wiggled her eyebrows at him with a smirk as she left the room after placing another quick kiss on his lips.

The rune mage thought nothing of it, watching his girlfriend leave the room before turning back to where he was sure he had put his bag before.

Confusion was clear on his face as he glanced around the room, ensuring that he hadn't simply put it somewhere else without realising. When he saw nothing, realisation began dawning on him.

Y/n had taken his bag.

Now he would have to go and find her to get it back.

He should have known. The H/c girl could be quite conniving when she wanted to however he fell straight into her trap.

With a small sigh, he left the room, scanning the guild hall to try and spot Y/n. He couldn't see her anywhere and so he decided to go and ask Mira if she knew where the H/c girl had gone.

As soon as Mira spotted him, she started laughing and he already knew why. 

The bruises on his neck must be pretty dark by now ad it's not like he could hide them in any way. He hadn't spotted Cana sat at the bar, however, when he approached Mira, he heard a whistle as Cana joked

"Looks like the tables have turned, huh Freed?"

Mira struggled to contain the grin threatening to slip onto her face as Freed asked

"I'm sure you two are probably in on this too, do either of you know where Y/n went?" 

The two plastered innocent looking faces on, shaking their heads.

"No idea," Cana grinned and Freed sighed. It looked like he'd just have to wait.

He went to find Bixslow again, sitting down opposite the seith mage who immediately started laughing when he saw the state his neck was in.

"Damn, she really went for it! I knew it would be funny to help her," Bixslow joked before realising what he had said.

"You were in on it huh? Any ideas where Y/n is?" Freed asked and Bixslow shook his head.

"Nah, I was only told to distract you, nothing more," 

"Looking for me Freed?" Y/n spoke from behind the rune mage, leaning over the back of the seat and planting her mouth on his neck again in an attempt to leave another hickey.

Freed managed to pull away before she could and she pouted at him, moving to sit next to him instead.

"Are you enjoying my revenge yet?" Y/n asked teasingly.

The rune mage shook his head in disbelief.

"I was beginning to think you wouldn't actually get revenge honestly," Freed commented "I guess I do kind of deserve this," 

Y/n grinned in accomplishment and Freed smirked, pulling her closer to his side

"But, that doesn't mean I'll give in," The rune mage whispered, taking Y/n's wrists within his hands and moving to suck a bunch of hickeys onto Y/n's neck again.

"Freed! Truce! I promise I'll tell you where your other clothes are," Y/n giggles, Freed's breath tickling her neck.

"Hm," Freed agreed, releasing the H/c girl who ran off somewhere before returning with his bag in hand.

"I mean, you could stay like this, it  _is_  a nice sight," Y/n teased, to which the rune mage pulled her into a hug.

"I love you," He spoke quietly into her ear and Y/n bushed 

"I love you too, but honestly, truce," The H/c girl held her hand out for a handshake which Freed took, agreeing.

"Truce,"

The H/c girl mumbled a quiet 'For now...' under her breath however it appeared it wasn't quiet enough as Freed pulled her closer again, his mouth dangerously close to her neck as he spoke again.

"If that's how you want to play, sure," 

A grin made it's way onto Y/n's face again.

"I guess the game is on then," 

**Author's Note:**

> Currently having flashbacks to when my coach saw a hickey on my neck and joked about it in a group lesson hehehehhe thanks for that, I appreciate it :)))))))))))


End file.
